nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!
WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, known as Made in Wario (メイド イン ワリオ, Meido in Wario) in Japan and WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania in PAL territories, is the first game in the WarioWare series. Starring Wario, the game revolves around a collection of more than 200 microgames created in Wario's fictional game company. The so-called microgames are actually little challenges that last very few seconds. As you clear more and more microgames they will become harder and faster. When you first play the game the objective is to clear all stages hosted by a different "developer" in WarioWare Inc. until you reach and beat the "final boss". After that, however, your only objective will be to beat your own personal high score. The microgames are very simplistic. The only instruction you get to play each one is a single word or phrase that appears right as the microgame shows up. And that's pretty much all you need to figure out what to do. The games only make use of the A button and the + control pad. Each microgame has three levels of difficulty. Story Characters * Wario: President of WarioWare, Inc. His first set of games is part of the introduction genre, his second set of games involved an ‘anything goes’ genre and, vain man that he is, feature him. * Jimmy T.: A not so young disco dancer who wears enormous, brightly-coloured wigs. Regular customer of Club Sugar. His genre of microgames is sports. He also makes two "remix" stages during the course of the game; one featuring a selection of games from himself, Mona, 9-Volt, and Dribble and Spitz, and a second with games from Kat and Ana, Dr. Crygor, Orbulon, and his boss game. * Mona: A young woman who works at a gelato shop. Her microgames are in the 'strange' genre, and in her story, she drives her scooter with the help of her pet pig, elephant, and monkey to elude the police. * Dribble & Spitz: Bulldog and cat, respectively. Drivers at Diamond Taxi. Their genre of microgames are everything with ninjas or Science Fiction. They also have a few of Wario's games in their lineup. * 9-Volt: Grade school student and Nintendo collector. His microgames are based on Nintendo's first works. * Dr. Crygor: Mad scientist. Half his face is a cybernetic implant. Wears a cryogenic suit. Genre of microgames: Reality (i.e. featuring photorealistic graphics) * Kat & Ana: Kindergarten ninja twins. Genre of microgames: Nature (Kat prefers animals, Ana flowers). They also include a few of Wario's games in their lineup. * Orbulon: Superintelligent (Has an I.Q. of 300) short alien who wears black glasses and a cape. He planned to take over the Earth, but his spaceship crashed and he was stranded. Genre of microgames: I.Q. Since his microgames involve more thinking than the others, the time limits are up to five seconds longer than the rest. The Micro Games Introduction (Intro) *Crazy Cars *Wario Whirled *Saving Face *Diamond Dig *Dodge Balls *Repellion *Wario Wear *Hectic Highway *The Maze That Pays *Super Wario Bros. *I Spy *Mug Shot *BOSS: Sparring Wario Jimmy T. (Sports) *Log Chop *Fruit Shoot *Heads Up *Boing! *Spare Me *Batter Up *Baseline Bash *Butterfly Stroke *Hammer Toss *Balancing Act *Putt for Dough *Ski Jump *Mountain Mountin' *Guy Scraper *Lift & Shout *Pro Curling *High Hoops *Hurry Hurdles *Gifted Goalie *Jumpin' Rope *Ring My Bell *Set-N-Spike *City Surfer *Snowboard Slalom *BOSS: Punch-Out Dribble & Spitz (Sci-Fi) *Alien Ambush *Scooter Commuter *Space Fighter *Stick & Move *Classic Clash I *Bubble Trouble *Super Fly *Arrow Space *Manic Mechanic *UFO Assist *Classic Clash II *Mars Ball Destroy *Hover for Cover *Scoot or Die *Word Up *Ninja Pipe Cleaner *Classic Clash III *Zero to Hero *Tidal Cave *Mars Jars *Space Escape *Ninja Vision *Slick Wheelie *Bam-Fu *BOSS: Galaxy 2003 Mona (Strange) *Paper Plane *Dry Eye *Parking Prowess *Butterfingers *Gold Digger *Terminal Velocity *Chicken Pinch *Boombox *Sloppy Salon *Page Panic *Noodle-Rama *Right in the Eye *I Came, I Saw *Douse the House *Soleman *Nighttime Allergies *Air Supplies *Toast the Ghosts *Tilt-n-Tumble *Pompeii Back *Crash Test, Dummy! *Sunny-Side Up *Fries with That? *The Brush Off *BOSS: Nail Call 9-Volt (Nintendo) *Balloon Fight *Duck Hunt *Game Boy *Donkey Kong *F-Zero *Family Basic *Super Mario Bros. *Ultra Hand *Chiritorie *Laser Outlaw *Hogan's Alley *MP: Fly Swatter *Ice Climber *The Legend of Zelda *Sheriff *Dr. Mario *Racing 112 *Mario Clash *Helmet *Urban Champion *Stack-Up *Metroid *LazerBlazer *BOSS: Ultra Machine Orbulon (IQ) *Praise or Haze II *Code Buster *Noodle Cup *Petri Panic *Maze Daze *What's the Toadal? *Find My Behind *Cavity Calamity *Sphinx Hijinks *Gear Head Fred *Getcha Groove On *Odd Man Out *The Great Cover-Cup *Four Leaf Hover *Tip the Scale *The Real McCoy *Identity Crisis *Electric Groove Fish *Strength in Numbers *Button Masher *Catterwall *Focus-Pocus *Matchboxes *Garage Rock *BOSS: Dungeon Dilemma Dr. Crygor (Reality) *Banana Munch *Mirror Mirror *Wrong Way Highway *Bad Man Bash *Berry Berry Good *Cat Nap *Make My Clay *Rough Puff *Hard Core *Cymbalism *Mashin' Martians *Body Block *Funky Fountain *Assembly Line *What's Your Beef? *Spoon Spectacular *Whoop-De-Doodle *Raging Rhino *Veg Out *Quickie Quiz *Cheeky Monkey *Pod Pinch *Shake! *Kettle Mettle *BOSS: Alien Laser Hero Kat & Ana (Nature) *Hare Scare *Munch a Bunch *Lickety-Split *Flower Shower *Go Fer the Tater *Picture Perfect *Leafy Greens *Crane Game *Veggie Might *Mouse Trap *Coconut Catapult *Bug Bite *Disc O'Dog *Fruit Fall *Penguin Shuffle *Two Birds, Big Rocks *Hoppin' Mad *Worm Squirm *Kitty Cover *The Claw *Spunky Monkey *Crack Down *Raaaarrrrggghh *Blow Hole Bridge *BOSS: The Frog Flap Wario (Anything Goes) *Wario Bros. *Hot Dog Hog *Shingle Smasher *Produce Pandemonium *Laser Vision *Wario Windsock *High Treeson *Rock Paper Scissors *Wario Pinball *Mix & Match *Down & Outie *Thumb Wrestling *Float Your Boat *Vermin *Apple Shrapnel *Unexcite Bike *Hasty Pastry *Wario Facial *Grow Wario Grow *Loot Scoot *Airpain *Wario Kendo *Bug Birdie *Sinking Feeling *BOSS: Wario's Adventure Category: Wario Games Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: Mario Games Category: Gameboy Advance Games